


Verbal Wanking or 'At the moment the line is busy, please hold'

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Phone sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alone at work and found this on my disc, half finished. So having nothing better to do I wrapped it up. Un-beta'd and like I said, written while trying to look innocent when some annoying kids come and disturb me. I should have waited until my phone-icon was ready but I'm too impatient.

“Angel.”  
_“It’s me.”_  
“I’m busy. What do you want?”  
_“What ya wearing?”_  
“What?”  
_“I said: What. Are. You. Wearing.”_  
“Are you drunk?”  
_“’Cos I’m not wearing anything.”_

…

 _“You there?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Alone?”_  
“No.”  
_“All right then. Who’s there? No, let me guess. Wes?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Is he wearing that dark-blue shirt you like so much?”_  
“Possibly.”  
_“That’s a yes then. Anyone else?”_  
“Could be.”  
_“Gunn?”_  
“That would be right.”  
_“They listening to you?”_  
“Partly. Research going on.”  
_“Has Wes given you the wounded puppy eyes yet?”_  
“What? He doesn’t…”  
_“You so know he does. Every time you snap at him. Do it now.”_  
“I’m not gonna…”  
_“I’m running my hand over my chest, rubbing my nipple. You want me to stop?”_

“Wes, be careful with that book. You know it’s rare.”  
“I am careful. I’m always careful.”

 _“I told you.”_  
“You were right. And I can’t believe I’m saying that.”  
_“My hand is running down my stomach now. Flat and hard. Circling the belly-button. Tickling it.”_  
“Really?”  
_“Really.”_  
“And then?”  
_“Patience, my pet. I’m getting there. Oh yeah, running my fingers through the curls, right above my cock.”_  
“Is it…?”  
_“Of course it is. When is it not? And sitting here, talking to you, you bet it is.”_  
“So take it.”  
_“Oh I am, right now. Stroking my thumb lightly over the wet slit. Spreading the pre-cum over the head.”_  
“Mmmmm.”  
_“Tugging the foreskin and then pulling it back until the head is so engorged and ready to explode I have to squeeze to keep it from erupting.”_  
“Oh God.”

“Angel, is everything all right?”  
“What? Yes, nothing’s wrong. Just some… paperwork got messed up.”  
“Paperwork? Something important? You want me to look into it?”  
“No no, nothing important, just annoying.”

 _“Annoying? You think I’m annoying? I’m not important, just annoying? Next you’ll be saying I’m convenient.”_  
“What? No! You know I can’t… I didn’t mean…  Do you want us to get caught?”  
_“Wouldn’t bother me in the least, Sire. I’m not the one with a gay chip on my shoulder.”_  
“Not g… Why are we talking about this?”  
_“You expect this annoying little unimportant problem to get you off?”_  
“Erm... well, yeah.”

…

“Please?”  
_“You want me to touch you?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Rip open your shirt, lick your chest? Bite your rock hard nubs?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Ok.”_  
“Thank you.”  
_“Oh, you will. Remember I’m naked? I’m straddling your lap, rubbing my leaking cock against your crotch. Damn, you’re hard.”_  
“I am.”  
_“I know you are, big boy. Hard as a fucking rock. Those pants must be hurting you.”_  
“They are.”  
_“Let me fix that for you. Loosening that belt, popping that button, pulling down that zipper. Oh yeah, you’re all damp and sticky.”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Are they looking this way?”_  
“No.”  
_“Reach down with your hand and give yourself a good squeeze for me. Now.”_  
“Uhm.”  
_“Good, right? That’s my hand, squeezing you, rubbing you. Have you reached inside?”_  
“No.”  
_“Do it.”_  
“I can’t…”  
_“You’re behind the desk, right? They can’t see your hand. So do it. Or I’ll hang up.”_  
“Ok.”  
_“Ok?”_  
“Ok.”  
_“Does it feel good?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Remember that’s my hand. I’m rubbing the slit in small circles while licking your jugular. Nibbling, putting in tiny puncture marks with my fangs. You like that, don’t you?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“So while I’m sitting on your lap, rubbing you, licking you, what are you looking at?”_  
“You.”  
_“Sweet, but wrong. You better give me a better answer or I’ll hang up.”_  
“Them. I’m watching them.”  
_“Gunn and Wes?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Are they kissing?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Hands moving over each others body, just as mine are moving over yours.”_  
“Clothes.”  
_“They’re taking off each others clothes? Slowly or ripping them off?”_  
“Slowly.”  
_“The Watcher is licking Charlie boy’s chest. Rubbing a stubbly chin against his smooth dark skin.”_  
“Down.”  
_“Oh yeah. He drops down on his knees, mouthing Gunn’s bulge through his pants before pulling down the zipper and taking him out. That what you meant?”_  
“Exactly.”  
_“Thought so. See, I really can read your mind.”_  
“Idiot.”  
_“Oi! Watch with the insults. Besides, you don’t want them to know who you’re moaning on the phone to.”_  
“I’m not m…. doing that.”  
_“Not even when I run my fingernails down your back, then lick the blood off before slipping you my tongue?”_  
“Uhu.”  
_“Yeah, I thought so. Now stop interrupting my fun. Your pretty boy has his friend’s huge dick in his hand and is licking it slowly while fondling his balls.”_  
“Looking at me.”  
_“Oh yeah. They both turn and look over at us. Licking their lips, I think they like what they’re seeing. Lets say we’re both naked by now. Sound good?”_  
“Very.”  
_“Nice innit, this fantasy. Whatever we want, we get. Anything special I can give you?”_  
“Them.”  
_“Kinky. I might. How about some fucking between us first?”_  
“Ok.”  
_“And this time, I fuck you.”_  
“What?! No.”  
_“You want me to hang up?”_  
“No.”  
_“Then we do it my way.”_  
“I don’t… do that.”  
_“You do now.”_  
“Spike.”  
_“Careful now, they might hear you.”_  
“They’re busy.”  
_“Really? Don’t tell me they actually are kissing?”_  
“Yeah, right.”  
_“Didn’t think so. We have to ask them over to watch some decent gay porn some day. Might finally get them going.”_  
“They wouldn’t.”  
_“Maybe not, but it would be fun watching them squirm.”_

“Are you finished soon, Angel? We could really use your help with this.”  
“In a minute, Wes.”

 _“Minute? I can be that fast, but don’t you want to enjoy it?”_  
“Just get on with it.”  
_“Relax, lover. Spike is going to make it really good for you.”_  
“He better.”  
_“Don’t be cheeky! Now talking about cheeks, bend over the desk and give me a good view of yours.”_  
“Just like that?”  
_“Think you’ve had enough foreplay. Now are you doing it?”_

…  
_“Are you?”_  
“All right! Yes!”  
_“Don’t have to be so pissy about it. Now isn’t that lovely? Such smooth flesh, just waiting for a spanking.”_  
“I never agreed to…”  
_“*smack* Oh yeah, what a lovely handprint.”_  
“ Spike! That’s not funny!”  
_“*smack* And now we have a pair.”_  
“Stop it!”  
_“All right, all right. You never used to mind when Darla did it.”_  
“That was different! _She_ was my Sire. ”  
_“So that’s why you moaned and begged for it?”_  
“I did not… Are we gonna do this or not?”  
_“Eager for my cock up your arse, are you? Not that I’m surprised. It’s a nice cock.”_  
“I just want this over with so I can get off and then  I’ll come home and fuck you until you can’t stand for three days.”  
_“Ooo, touchy. Now let me spread those cheeks for you. Sorry if I grab you a bit hard, it’s just that bruises look so pretty on you.”_  
“I swear I will…”  
_“I’m not feeling the love here, pet.”_  
“Well, I’m not feeling the… this isn’t working.”  
_“Working pretty well for me.”_  
“I bet.”  
_“How about this then? Feel that? That’s my cock dripping against your arse. So fucking wet, it can’t wait to get inside you. But it will have to wait a little bit longer.”_  
“What are you doing?”  
_“I’m licking my way up your back until I’m at the crock of your neck. You taste nice, luv. Taste salty and so fucking horny.”_  
“Well, I am.”  
_“I know you are. So damn horny you’re practically begging for me to touch you. Grab that big fat cock of yours and fist it, sliding my thumb over the slit, cupping your balls…”_  
“All right!”  
_“That’s a yes then?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Knew you’d see it my way. So I move back down until your pretty tight hole is straight in front of my nose. Such a tight little virgin you are.”_  
“Not a…  virgin.”  
_“Seriously? When did you ever…”_  
“Just forget it, all right?”  
_“Angel?”_  
“Later. I’ll tell you later. Please.”  
_“All right. Whenever you feel like it.”_  
“Can we just get back to…”  
_“Whatever you say, luv. Where was I? Yes. So I stick out my tongue and give you a quick lick.”_  
“Hmng.”

“Angel, seriously! Aren’t you done yet? We could really use your help.”  
“Will you just… I’ll be there soon, ok?!”  
“No need to be rude. I just don’t see what could be so important when you know we are on a deadline here. As in actually someone dies if we don’t find a solution soon.  
“I know, Wes. I know. Soon. I promise. I just need to take care of some… stuff.”  
“Well, hurry up. Time is of the essence here.”

 _“Sounds like someone is forgetting who the boss is. I think some spanking might be in order.”_  
“If anyone is getting…  spanked it will be you if you don’t get on with it.”  
_“Yeah, yeah. So anyway, my tongue, wriggling it’s way into your arse. Taste good, you do. So I grab you by the hips and hold you steady as I fuck you with my tongue, fast and hard. Are you feeling that?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Feels good, right? Oh yeah. Think you’re properly wet by now. But I’ll stretch you a bit, shall I? Licking one finger and then pushing it inside. Fuck, that’s good.”_  
…  
_“And another one.”_  
…  
_“Scissoring them, opening you up, pet. A third one should do the trick.”_  
“Hngh.”  
_“Like that, yeah? Three fingers pumping in and out of your hole, faster, harder. Fuck, you’re tight.”_  
“Hmmhmh”  
_“Think that’s good enough. Pulling them out slowly then resting the tip of my cock against your now stretched entrance. It’s practically begging for it, whimpering for my cock to push inside and fill it up. Just like you, right?”_  
“Not gonna…”  
_“Or I could just stop now…”_  
“ Please.”  
_“What was that? I can’t hear you.”_  
“Please. Now. Please.”  
_“That’s more like it. Pushing slowly, slowly. Finally the head is in. Can you feel the burn?”_  
“Yes.”  
_“Remember to breathe, makes it so much more easier.”_  
“Don’t need to.”  
_“Take it from me, under those circumstances you bloody well do. Holding steady for a minute then pushing deeper inside. So tight, so fucking tight. Stopping, breathing. Then moving slowly. Dragging it almost all the way out and then pushing slowly inside. And again.”_  
“More.”  
_“You want more, pet? You want it harder?”_  
“Yes. Please.”  
_“One hand on your hip, the other on your shoulder. Gripping you so hard you’re gonna have bruises. Pulling myself slowly out until only the tip remains inside then… bam! Slamming inside you with such force you almost tip over the desk.”_

…

 _“God, I’m fucking you. Fucking you so damn hard your knees are shaking. And you’re loving it aren’t you? You love to feel me inside you, turning your insides over, thrusting so deep you can taste my dick in your mouth. Don’t you, luv? Don’t you, Angel?”_  
“Yess.”  
_“Look over at them. Are they fucking too?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Lets see now. We’ll have Gunn braced against the wall and your sweet little Wesley pumping into his arse. Pale on dark. Beautiful, isn’t it?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Are they close?”_  
“Yeah.”  
_“Are you close?”_  
“Yeah. Please.”  
_“Want to come, Sire? Want me to come, fill up your body with my sinful spilling?”_  
“God yeah.”  
_“Want me to touch you? Want me to grab your cock and squeeze it until you’re ready to fall on your knees before me if I only allow you to come?”_  
“Please, please.”  
_“So fucking big and hard. Like a rock. I’m fisting you harder, faster… Come now.”_

“Angel? Are you all right? You look… strained. Here, you dropped your phone. Not bad news, I hope.”  
“N… No, it’s all right. I just have to… I’ll be back in a minute.”  
“Take your time. I think we’ve found what we were looking for anyway and it will be no problem.  
“Maybe I will… just for an hour.”  
“As long as you need, my friend.”

…

“Finally. Come here. Mmmmm. I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”  
“Know what you mean, man. He was killing me with all that moaning. I swear, next time I’ll just tell him to run up to Spike and fuck him. This damn denial of his is getting on my nerves.”  
“So true. I’m willing to bet he hasn’t even noticed that _we_ are going out.”  
“If it isn’t blond and called Spike he wouldn’t see it unless it hit him on the head.”  
“Ah, well. So, dinner and movie tonight?”  
“How about kisses and some groping now?”  
“Sounds even better.”

…

“Spike!”  
“Honey, you’re home…”  
“Haha. Get over here. And Spike…”  
“Yeah, luv?”  
“All right.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“All right then.”

 

Fin


End file.
